This invention relates to a technology for evaluating and analyzing an organization based on data on activities of a person wearing a sensor terminal.
Conventionally, a method of calculating an index of an organization using the variance of personal network indices (betweenness centrality and degree centrality) obtained from telephone calls and data on transmitted/received electronic mails (refer to JP 2008-257539 A, for example).